Háblame
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Rara vez recordamos acontecimientos que dejaron huella en nosotros, buena o mala, y a veces nos torturan a tal grado que no encontramos solución alguna, pero meditamos para llegar a la raíz de ese problema, pero nunca notamos a quienes les hacemos daño.
**Hola, he vuelto, ahora con un one-shot de mi otra historia "El ritmo de las olas", que les invito a leer. He de decir que nunca pensé en darle un final tan abrupto a la historia, pero después de escuchar varias canciones, pues me decidí, y aquí está, espero que les guste tanto cómo yo al escribirla.**

 **Esto es un songfic y las canciones que se escuchasn son estas:**

 **1.- Tu boca de caramelo.- José Ortega y Montse Cortés.**

 **2.- Hbla Mi.- La Rumba.**

 **Escuchénlas y sientan la magia, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

Las olas se formaban, sentía la brisa del viento en su cara, era relajante, las palmas se movían empujadas por las corrientes de aire, era un día soleado, perfecto para surfear, pero él no tenía interés, algo dentro de su cabeza se lo impedía.

No sabía con exactitud qué, pero le martillaba cada vez que podía, era inconsciente, suspira pesadamente por no dar con la razón de su problema… ¿nostalgia?... podría ser… ¿pero de qué?, estas preguntas inundaban su mente queriendo dar con una solución.

—Paco —habló Diego sentándose a su lado —, ¿qué te pasa?

—No lo sé Diego —agachó la cabeza un poco decepcionado.

—Deberías estar feliz, en cinco días te casas con Krishna —mencionó intentando animarlo, Paco sonrió ligeramente, eso le reavivaba en cierta manera el espíritu, pero no podría estar mejor hasta dar con la respuesta.

—Nos vemos luego Diego, tengo que meditar sobre la situación —y se fue de ahí internándose en la selva con su guitarra colgada en su espalda.

1

Pepe el pollo surfeaba junto con Cody, estaban en un reto de velocidad y habilidad, Cody entraba en los túneles y hacia volteretas dentro de ellos, esto sin romperlos y manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la tabla.

Pepe el pollo montaba las puntas de las olas y se levantaba sobre sus alas, y giraba bailando encima de la tabla, estaban parejos en habilidad y destreza. Lani, Geek y Tanque observaban, analizaban sus movimientos y técnicas.

Llegaron a la superficie después de un rato, estaban empapados y un poco cansados, no era fácil surfear desde el amanecer, las olas ese día eran rudas, se levantaban de al menos cinco metros de alto, ideales para cualquier surfista.

—¿Qué les pareció? —preguntó Cody emocionado por las críticas.

—Pues… —comenzó Tanque —has mejorado mucho las técnicas, pero eres muy extravagante —Cody sonrió orgulloso de sí —. En cuanto a Pepe, es admirable su paciencia, su destreza es formidable.

—Gracias Tanque.

—Coincido con Tanque sobre Pepe —comentó Geek —, en cuanto a ti Cody, te falta mucho más, este camino nunca se detiene, siempre debes practicar sin importar que.

—Gracias Geek —dijo Cody feliz.

—Fue muy loco lo de Pepe, a veces incluso su paciencia me estresa, pero es una ventaja al momento de montar las olas, sigue así Pepe —Pepe sonrió levantando una pluma de su ala derecha extendida —. Cody no puedo decirte algo que ellos no hayan dicho ya, pero demuestras cada día que ya no eres el soñador que no podía montar siquiera una ola de tres metros —todos rieron pro el comentario.

—Gracias Lani —le sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara mientras lo demás hacían menciones bochornosas sobre su relación.

—Oigan, ¿saben dónde está Paco? —preguntó Krishna preocupada, todos voltearon a verla y negaron con la cabeza.

—Se internó en la selva —dijo Diego quien estaba recargado sobre un palmera a la derecha de ellos bebiendo un coco, Krishna miró la gran selva, estaba preocupada de que le pasará algo.

—¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? —interrogó tratando de encontrar una respuesta más rápida.

—Ni idea —todos los demás se miraban entre sí, Paco en los últimos días estaba distante, no solo de ellos, sino también de Krishna, eso era alarmante, Paco no quería comentar que era lo que le pasaba, eso hacía más difícil el poder ayudarle.

2

Rascaba su guitarra, tratando de profundizar en el problema para lograr resolverlo, pero con cada tono que ejecutaba le dolía, pero seguía sin saber porque.

Miró hacia el cielo, mayormente tupido por los árboles, pero unos pequeños túneles de luz lograban pasar, suspiraba de vez en cuando, algo le pesaba, era tan grande como una montaña, tan fuerte como un tornado, y tan frágil como una gota de agua.

 _—La forma en que tocas la guitarra es majestuosa —_ habló una voz en su interior, ya estaba comenzando, tenía que seguir.

 _—Gracias Rocío —le sonreía, era bella, feliz y vivas, era una gineta._

Abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, hace mucho tiempo que no la recordaba, puso su pata en la frente, ya entendía parte de la razón, pero aún no lograba comprenderlo, ¿que tenía que ver ella?

De nueva cuenta comenzó a tocar, los recuerdos fluían con más facilidad, cada cicatriz se hacía presente, cada dolor lo revivía.

 _El atardecer era majestuoso, Málaga era sin duda un paraíso, las corrientes oceánicas eran muestra de ello, la vida sencilla y austera era simplemente perfecta, ¿que más quería?, con ser feliz era más que suficiente. Ella surfeaba junto con Diego, montaba las olas con maestría y dominaba al mismo mar, le gustaba observarla, podía estar así todo el día sin problemas, con estar junto a ella, no le importaba el tiempo. La quería, de forma tan profunda como el mar._

 _—Quiero darte esto Paco —una concha de caracol, era un poco más grande de lo normal, ella era muy idealista con sus regalos, y eso le gustaba de ella._

 _—Gracias —cada regalo lo guardaba como un recuerdo de su persona —, te quiero —le dijo sonriéndole._

 _—Yo también amigo —le destrozaba esa última palabra, no quería su amistad, quería su amor, quería besarla, hacerla su fuente de inspiración pero ella no se daba cuenta._

3

Diego se dio cuenta más tarde, se golpeaba mentalmente por su poco razonamiento, tenía la clave de su problema, hasta a él le dolía lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, a su hermano del alma.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que le pasa a Paco? —preguntó Cody interesado.

—Recordó a Rocío —Pepe, Tanque y Geek estaban confundidos —. Fue algo así como "la primera mujer que amó"

—Ah, eso explica algunas cosas —dijo Geek —, ¿pero por qué está así?

—Porque ella le rompió el corazón, yo estuve presente esa vez —todos agacharon la cabeza sintiendo lástima por él —, él le dedico su tiempo, su alma y su apoyo incondicional.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Pepe.

—Sólo les diré que fue para nunca volver, y él cayó en una profunda depresión, que tiempo después superó, o al menos eso creí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no.

—¿Él aún la ama? —cuestionó Tanque con cierta preocupación.

—No lo sé —dijo sincero.

Había escuchado hasta el último detalle, estaba detrás de una de las cabañas, lágrima comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, quizás se había equivocado al enamorarse de Paco, pero aún lo amaba, le era imposible olvidarlo, esa revelación le había roto el corazón.

4

 _Había ido hasta su casa, construida con ladrillo, fachada sencilla, pintada de color rojo, la ventana estaba abierta, planeó esto durante mucho tiempo, ya era mucho de estarlo ocultando._

 _—¿Estás seguro de esto Paco? —preguntó Diego en tono de susurro._

 _—Por supuesto —dijo en el mismo tono._

 _Comenzó a rascar su guitarra al mismo tiempo que diego comenzaba a palmear, Rocío salió de su ventana, estaba sorprendida, los vecinos también de sus casas, estaban asombrados por la forma de tocar de Paco._

 _ **Esa gitanilla que yo quiero tanto**_

 _ **Que yo quiero tanto**_

 _ **Se adueñó conmigo, lo ha dejado todo**_

 _ **Y le he comprado unos corales**_

 _ **Ella relumbra que una candela**_

 _ **Le haré el amor bajo las estrellas**_

 _Diego coreaba la última estrofa mientras seguía palmeando dando el ritmo a la rumba._

 _ **Tu boca de caramelo me va, me va**_

 _ **Tus ojos color de cielo me van, me van**_

 _ **Tu cuerpo de terciopelo me va, me va**_

 _Todos murmuraban cosas entre sí, algunos alababan su maestría musical, otros admiraban su valentía de declararle su amor, analizaban la situación, Rocío por su parte sólo seguía observando, pero su expresión era seria._

 _ **Ir por la mañana, para llegar al río**_

 _ **Para lavarnos con agua clara**_

 _ **El sol por compañero, mi guitarrilla y mi gitana**_

 _ **Si no si me va buscar**_

 _ **Aquella noche en mi cama**_

 _Esa parte era cantada por Diego, quién también tenía una voz impresionante, transmitía ese sentimiento a cualquiera._

 _ **Tus labios me saben dulces**_

 _ **Tus ojos verdes me llaman**_

 _ **Tu boca de caramelo me va, me va**_

 _ **Tus ojos color de cielo me van, me van**_

 _ **Tu cuerpo de tercio pelo me va, me va.**_

 _Terminaron de tocar, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a exclamar "bravo", estaban impresionados y fascinados, Paco miró hacia arriba, pero ya no estaba, volteó abajo, iba directo hacia él, sonrió cómo nunca lo hizo, pero de repente el ardor se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la palma se presenció. Todos se estremecieron por la bofetada que le habían propinado._

 _—¿Por qué? —preguntó Diego molesto, Paco se tocó el área afectada._

 _—Porque yo no lo quería de esa forma, y se lo hice saber —todos comenzaron a murmuran injurias sobre su actitud, ella se metió a su casa._

 _—Paco —él se fue corriendo dejándolo solo, él comprendió su estado de ánimo, los vecinos entraron a sus casa después de eso._

 _Volvió a su casa tres semanas después, quiso hablar con ella y restablecer la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, pero al llegar sólo encontró una nota en su puerta que decía:_

" _Lo lamento, pero solo quise ser tu amiga, nunca pasará nada entre los dos, quiero que te borres esa idea, me voy, quiero descubrir misterios que el mundo aguarda, tal vez un día nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse, pero hasta entonces me despido"_

 _Atentamente_

 _Rocío_

Las lágrimas no se detenían, su guitarra estaba empapada de ellas, nunca había sufrido tanto, ni siquiera la muerte de su padre le marcó a ese grado. Las lágrimas en cierto punto cesaron, apreció su guitarra y comenzó a tocar con mucho sentimiento.

5

Lani trataba de calmarla, intentaba animarle, pero era inútil, ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso, no podía imaginar otra cosa.

—Todos hemos recordado alguna vez a nuestro primer amor, quizás puede ser traumático, o puede ser la experiencia más hermosa que alguien pueda imaginar… compréndelo y dale su espació te apuesto a que se recuperará, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que te ama y mucho, se nota a varios kilómetros.

—Está bien Lani, lo haré —sus sollozos se apaciguaron, se levantó y se fue a surfear para despejarse.

—Lo hiciste bien Lani —dijo Cody detrás de ella.

—Sí, pero me siento mal por Paco.

—También yo, pero ahora vamos a buscar y hablaremos con él, de hombre a hombre —le dio un beso y se fue junto con los demás.

6

Se sentía mucho mejor, ya había resuelto el problema, su peso desapareció, ahora sonreía, el dolor se fue, el pasado quedó enterrado, ahora el presente le daba la bienvenida y el futuro le saludaba. Miró al cielo otra vez, su tono azul y las pocas nubes que lo cubrían eran un bello espectáculo.

—Paco —dijo Diego llegando —, que bueno que te encontramos.

—¿Estaban buscándome? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí —habló Cody detrás de Diego.

—¿Por qué?

—Para ayudarte con tu problema —mencionó Pepe, Paco sonrió, era gratificante tener amigos cómo ellos.

—Supimos que te pasa y decidimos venir —dijo Geek.

—Pero no te ves tan mal —comentó Tanque viendo como sonreía.

—Gracias amigos, pero ya estoy mejor, pero quiero que me ayuden a tocar una canción que compuse, Cody y Diego palmearan y corearan junto con Pepe —ellos asintieron —, Geek quiero que me acompañes tocando el uke lele y Tanque quiero que con la conga hagas el ritmo.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien les cantaré la letra para que se den la idea —empezó a tocar, todos observaban con detenimiento.

7

Ya estaba más tranquila, el mar se llevó sus penas y sonreía, la adrenalina la atrapaba y la abrazaba, hacia acrobacias que ni siquiera Cody lograría ejecutar. Era una muy buena surfista, volvió a la costa después de un rato.

—Eres increíble Krishna —dijo Lani emocionada por lo que contempló.

—Gracias Lani, aunque no es para tanto —dijo modestamente —. ¿Dónde están los chicos? —preguntó al no ver a ninguno cerca.

—Fueron a buscar a Paco, no han de tardar en llegar.

Las hojas se movieron y de ellas salieron los chicos con Paco en el centro, Tanque y Geek traían sus instrumentos, Krishna estaba confundida, Paco se acercó a ella y la besó de forma apasionada.

—Lamento si estos días estuve distante, pero ahora comprendo que mientras estés a mi lado no me faltará nada más, porque eres mi musa —ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo, cortaron después de unos minutos —. Ahora voy a tocarles la canción que compuse.

Tanque empezó a tocar la conga, después Paco requinteó y Geek acompañaba, Cody y Diego palmeaban, era una combinación majestuosa. Los surfistas que estaban alrededor se acercaron para presenciar la escena.

 **Háblame,**

 **Cómo te quiero yo**

 **Quiéreme,**

 **Como te amo yo**

 **Es un amor posible**

 **Aquel amor que yo tenía lo guardaba yo**

 **Aquel amor que yo tenía lo guardaba yo**

La voz de Paco era increíble, lograba penetrar el alma del público, coreaban Diego y Cody, Lani estaba impresionado por lo bien que lo hacía Cody.

 **Quiéreme,**

 **Como te amo yo,**

 **Es un amor posible,**

 **Aquel amor que yo tenía lo guardaba yo**

 **Es como un final, huimos del ayer**

Las olas se formaban al compás de la música, las palmas danzaban, los caracoles salían y entraban al mar, el atardecer estaba comenzando, el viento les acariciaba la cara, era relajante y poético. La manera de tocar de Paco era única y estupenda, sensible y armónica.

 **Ya logré ver,**

 **Ya logré comprender,**

 **Aquel amor que yo tenía lo guardaba yo,**

 **Aquel amor que yo tenía lo guardaba hoy,**

 **Es como un final, huimos del ayer**

 **Yo sé qué volverás,**

 **Eres ángel de amor,**

 **Aquel amor que yo tenía lo guardaba yo,**

 **Aquel amor que yo tenía lo guardaba yo,**

 **Es como un final, huimos del ayer.**

Todos estallaron en aplausos, esa canción les tocó el corazón, algunos lloraron, otros aclamaban la brillante interpretación, Krishna lo abrazó comprendiéndolo finalmente, se besaron de nueva cuenta y sonrieron, el atardecer culminó dando paso a la hermosa luna que iluminaba la isla.

El día de la boda llegó, la ceremonia fue sencilla, los aplausos se hicieron presentes y brotaron algunas lágrimas, se besaron sellando su relación formalmente. El día fue lento, parecía que no acabaría.

La ballena llegó al día siguiente, era su turno de partir, en unos minutos se irían.

—Gracias por su amistad y su tiempo —dijo Paco sincero y contento —, jamás los olvidaré.

—Tampoco nosotros Paco —Lani fue la primera en abrazarlo, después le siguió Cody, aquel rival de amor que después se convirtió en su amigo, Geek "Gran Z", Tanque "el demoledor" y Pepe el pollo.

—Fue un gusto haberlos conocido —dijo Diego, todos lo abrazaron de igual forma.

—Gracias Lani por los consejos que me diste durante mi estancia —Lani la abrazó de forma amigable.

—De nada Krishna, recuerda que siempre tendrás una amiga aquí y en tu corazón —cortaron el abrazo, subieron a la ballena, la ballena comenzó a nadar, todos se despidieron agitando las aletas.

—¿Volveremos algún día? —preguntó Diego.

—Por supuesto que sí, pues ellos son nuestros amigos —sonrió para luego volver a besar a Krishna, su ahora esposa.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les invito a que dejen sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escirbiendo, debo decir que de vez en cuando es bueno escribir sobre otras peliculas, ayuda a fluir más la imaginación, bueno esa es mi opinión, los invito a leer mis demás historias y que dejen un comentario, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
